


Little pleasures

by robinelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthology, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open to requests, Sex in the beginning, bisexual sanji, silliness, then strawhat shenanigans, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: All the ways Sanji can be happily bisexual and in bed with Law.The crew finds out and Zoro is strangely annoyed.An anthology.Ch1. Sanji and Law take advantage of a hotelroom.The crew finds out and a good time is had by all. (Except Zoro)Ch2. Who doesn't like Sanji in an oversized Hoodie?Ch.3 Law likes to leave his mark.This does not go unnoticed by the straw hats.
Relationships: Sanji/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 67
Kudos: 246





	1. The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars0924](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars0924/gifts).



> Hi there!
> 
> This is a piece of self indulgent fluff which I wrote to distract me from the other, much more depressing, thing I was writing.
> 
> So here goes my attempt at something humourous after reading way too much of Ossicle's works which just ooze hilarity!
> 
> I'm not really that funny though, so be warned.

Sanji couldn't quite tear his eyes away from his reflection in the mirror.  
He ran his fingertips over a neat row of love bites that followed his collarbones. Counted those spots and then their like on the other side. Sixteen in all. Perfectly symmetrical.  
Eight bitemarks, larger and angrier along his sternum, down to his navel in even spaces. About three dozen finger-sized indents along his sides and ribs.  
Sanji stopped counting there, tracing the pattern instead. Followed it over his shoulders and arms and then down where spots were lining the juncture of thigh bones and pelvis, mapping out the definition of his muscles  
Every mark was placed with surgical precision, with intent. An anatomical study, imprinted onto him with patience and care after they'd stumbled in here the night before, tipsy on wine and victory.  
He shivered and looked at Law's still and silent form through the mirror. Long back, tattoos and protruding bones. All sharp edges even in sleep. 

As if the other man could feel him looking he woke up, Sanji's haki alerting him before Law seamlessly rose from his prone position immediately. 

Grey eyes met his through the mirror, sending electricity down his spine even though he'd been on the receiving end of that same intensity all night long.

Sanji bit his lip, watching Law stand up and approach him, lean muscles and black ink, shameless in his nakedness. Long, cool fingers soon brushed his back, probing and tracing where there was no doubt more of Law's work painted across the skin.

"You look good like this."

"Do I? I'd say a little chewed up."

"I suppose. But I like it. Although..."

Cool lips were low on Sanji's neck suddenly, teeth grazing the skin, then a sharp pain. "Haaah, what are you doing?"

"Perfecting you. Hold still." 

Sanji wanted to kick the bastard off, really, but moans kept coming unbidden, restraint was snapped and better judgement suspended as Law's hand snaked down to palm at Sanji's erection. Already Sanji could see the angry red and purple emerging, just below where a collar would usually end. "You… ass, that's going to be… a bitch to cover up!" 

Law actually had the nerve to nuzzle his handiwork, small kisses and soothing kitten licks before nipping Sanji's lobe with his teeth. "Let me do the other side, too?"

"Fucker."

"Is that a yes, or..?"

"Whatever. Asshole."

Law chuckled low in his throat and set to work with his teeth again, his cock a hard and heavy weight against Sanji's lower back, then a slick insistent pressure at his still loose hole. He moaned against the stretch and the burn, steadying himself against the wall behind the mirror. It was too much, almost, but then there were deft fingers, wrapped around Sanji's erection, working him through the pain into a hazy state between bliss and agony, that forced his eyes closed and a constant stream of panting from his open mouth.

"Don't look away. The view is exquisite."

Hands on his jaw steadied his face and Sanji opened his eyes to look at himself. He startled and tensed at the debauchery painted in every line of tightly coiled muscle, his body splayed out and decorated like a decadent treat.  
And Trafalgar Law, black ink, protruding bones and intense grey eyes, was wrapped around him, ready to consume every last morsel.  
He came with a broken gasp, shaky on his legs, forehead leaned against cool glass, soft panting fogging it up as Law moved from slow, long strokes to hard, fast thrusts. Before long he pulled out but drew himself close to Sanji's back, finishing messily between them.

It took a moment for Sanji to collect his scattered mind and another few minutes for them to untangle and make it to the bathroom.

They cleaned themselves up in silence, though when Law was finished and Sanji was brushing his teeth he came in close again from behind, splaying cool hands along Sanji's hips so all ten fingers fell perfectly into a set of markings they had made the night before. Like a brand of ownership. Bastard looked so fucking pleased with himself, too, but didn't try anything more. 

A slight nip at Sanji's ear, then he was released. "I will be going ahead, Blackleg-ya." 

Sanji made a noncommittal sound past his toothbrush and waved, following Law with his eyes through the mirror, listened to him get dressed and tracked his movements with his Haki after the door fell shut only to notice another presence approach.

Fucking fantastic.

He rinsed his mouth and hurried into the other room to at least get his pants on before his morning took a turn for the irritating.

Sure enough the door slammed open just after he'd gotten his shirt over his arms and there stood the green haired gorilla in all his glory. One eyed and disgruntled.  
"What were you doing with Tor-?" The one eye narrowed at him, almost threateningly, analyzing the state of his torso like it wasn't fucking obvious what they'd been doing.  
"The fuck?"

"Very good. You just answered your own question, mosshead." He rolled his eyes, doing up the buttons on his shirt and turning to the mirror to see if he could hide the marks along his neck.  
Turns out he could, the edges perfectly aligning with his collar if he buttoned everything up all the way. On a summer island. Shitty asshole of a surgeon and him were going to have words on this. He grimaced at himself and then at the mess he'd made against the mirror. Damn, he hated leaving stuff like that for some poor maid to clean up. Only then did he notice the endlessly confused looking Marimo, still standing behind him.  
"What?"

Ever the troglodyte, Zoro did not answer, instead striding over and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, dragging him towards the door.  
"Woah, what are you doing stupid piece of lawn?"

No answer yet again and Sanji, very reasonably, first kicked Zoro's shin and then, when he was let go, his stomach.  
Unfortunately Zoro caught that one, devolving the non conversation into a scuffle rapidly that Sanji, just this once, wasn't in the mood for. He was fucked out and bruised up and really just wanted his morning tea and a few eggs with toast. And like ten fucking cigarettes.

"Fucking shit cook, Nami wants you at breakfast!" 

Sanji, naturally, stopped his attempt at kicking Zoro through the wall at that.  
"Coulda said that."  
He breezed past Zoro, lighting up a cigarette in record time and grabbing the swordsman's sleeve as he went.

"Let go." 

"And have dear, angelic Nami wait for your lost ass? Pah."

He would have expected more resistance, instead he could just feel the swordsman glower at the back of his neck, sulkily, while he got another two cigarettes in.

At the table he was once again stunned by Nami's incomparable beauty, delicate curves wrapped in a white sundress that sent his heart aflutter with the need to sing her praises to the high heavens. He'd acknowledge Usopp's presence later, maybe.  
But before he could start on his holy duty Zoro plopped down in a chair like a brute and crossed his arms, glowering at the table.

"Sanji's been fucking Torao," he announced like it was the business of the whole fucking place, including everyone down at the beach. "Though the other way round is more likely." Sanji kicked Zoro's out of his chair for that, sending him sprawling and earning himself a glare over the table as Zoro got back up.

"No destruction of hotel property!" Nami warned in her lovely, completely reasonable angry-voice. And because Sanji wasn't a savage like some people he just sat down without further escalation.

"So, since when has that been going on, you taking it from doctor death?" Zoro asked, back in his chair and glowering at him again.

"Do you want the reports on my sex life daily or will once a week be enough, Marimo?" He sneered at the other man who kept glaring at him like he had done something wrong. The fucker. But why would Sanji even bother with that when there was such lovely company to be had? So he turned to Nami with his most winning smile. "Of course any questions you might have my dearest, I'd be more than happy to field!"

"Pass," Nami said, looking adorable with just the littlest confused frown on her forehead. "No wait, you're into Torao?"

Sanji blinked a little. "Well, yeah. He's tall, he's hot. He has a brain and he _bathes._ " He suppressed the grin at Zoro kicking him under the table and kicked back, like a grown-up. "What's not to like?"

"The reputation for sadism?" Usopp now piped up, looking decidedly like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"The whole creepy dismemberment thing?" Nami reminded. And yeah, maybe that was fair. But so far all of the taking apart had not been literal and more enjoyable than Sanji would have thought. Extensive bruising and long-sleeved shirt in the summer heat aside.

"He's a dick. And dangerous. Also, he's a man." 

Sanji glared at Zoro. "No shit he's a man. Think I can't handle myself, Mossy?"

Zoro gave him that puzzled look again, like he'd cut something and it wouldn't fall apart for some reason. But then he looked away and the look was gone. "Tch, Not when he does that _thing._ "

"What? His powers? Those are actually really convenient, like-"

"Lalalalalalalalala!"

He glared at their sniper. What a child. "You could just _leave_ , Usopp. Before your virgin ears start bleeding."

Nami tskd at that, rendering Sanji instantly mute before her absolute authority. "No he can't. He owes me money. Pay up."

There was a tear in Usopp's eye as he dug around for a bundle of Beri and Sanji was blinded by Nami's smile, bright as the sun.

Events were starting to get over Sanji's head as one of Robin's arms appeared between the transaction, grabbing the money and throwing it in a high arch to Robin herself who had just arrived, all glorious sophistication and mature beauty.

"I believe I will be taking that." She caught the money and elegantly, playfully fanned it out before her face, hiding a no doubt stunning smile.  
The obscured view was only heightening the allure. A true goddess among mere mortals, who'd brought her own ragtag entourage in form of Chopper, Brook and Franky. "After all, this never was a secret, was it, Sanji dear?"

"Uhm… no? Wait. You mean, like, that I...?"

Franky didn't miss a beat.  
"Play for both teams? Explore all the shores? Don't mind the little difference? Enjoy oysters _and_ nuts?" 

"Like panties and boxers?" Brook interjected with his laugh.

"Are an equal opportunity employer? Don't discriminate by bits in LO-?" 

"Just 'I'm bisexual' fucking works, ya freaks." 

The two assholes were falling all over themselves, laughing. Couldn't even take their seats and required Robin's ever generous assistance as she held up their trays with some extra hands.

"But Torao…? He can be pretty brutal by all accounts." Ah Nami, such a breath of reason and caring. And to have her worried about his well being with that stormy expression on her face- whatever could he have done right to deserve such a privilege?

"So kind of you to be concerned for me, dearest Nami! But I can handle him. We're just having fun." 

Zoro gave him that look again, seizing him up. God, should have gotten dressed faster.

"And he's a doctor. So he knows what he's doing and won't tear anything accidently when you have sex!" Sanji turned to Chopper at the words, who was happily swinging his legs and sipping orange juice, with goddamn peanut butter and jelly smeared in his fur. This was his life, wasn't it?

"Not many accidents with that one. I agree."  
Robin's tone was playful and knowing but when Sanji hesitantly met her smiling eyes, he still crossed his fingers into each other under the table so they wouldn't wander to his neck without his permission. For whatever reason that didn't help much with the sudden urge to bundle himself up in a turtleneck sweater and maybe hide out for a week, or ten.

Their captain chose to bound over at this exact moment, one arm wrapped around Law and dragging him behind, arms restrained and dignity destroyed. "Heeeeya, whatcha all talking about?"

"Would you please unhand me? Now." 

Luffy obliged, all but slinging Law into a seat, where he just sat, staring blankly ahead.

Brook, Chopper and Franky had serious trouble calming down again after that and Sanji just barely suppressed his own laughter, mouthing an apology across the table. Zoro glared, the girls, of course, were amused yet beautiful and dignified.

Usopp was still being a child, and a wailing one at that. "Sanji's love life..."

"Boo, boring! I'm hungry!" And there went the captain, bounding off to plunder the buffett and terrorize the staff.

As chortles died away slowly, an oppressive silence fell over the table, all eyes turned to Law. And when they made eyecontact for the briefest moment Sanji noticed that he needed another cigarette so, so badly.

Brook was the one to finally breach the quiet. "Soooo…?"

"No." 

"Oh come on, Torao-Bro!"

"You lot may not care for boundaries but I draw the line at talk of my intimate relations."

"Prude."

Sanji was in awe as Law turned just the perfect minimal amount he had to to address Zoro, so absolutely expressionless he might have been made of stone. "You see this? This is how affected I am by your opinions." 

Zoro was seething and Sanji was living for it. He needed to learn to do that.

"My, Mr swordsman, I never knew you took such an interest in these things." 

Bless Robin for putting the carousel of colours on Zoro's face for everyone to enjoy. Various shades of purple and red and pink as he went from surprise to rage, all the way over embarrassment until settling on sulking.

"Tch, I don't. Creepy and Pervy can screw each other's lights out all day long for all I care."

Sanji would have interjected. He didn't need permission for that, thank you very much. But the humiliation train had moved on from his station to Zoro's and he liked it there much better.

"Methinks Zoro doth protest too much," Brook said, deepening Zoro's look of constipation and sending the table into another bout of chuckles.

As much as Sanji would have loved to join in on torturing Zoro, he knew he wasn't in the clear yet. Besides he really fucking needed that smoke.

So he signalled Law, who just watched the mayhem with a cocked head and a very pleased smirk and gave a short wave to signal understanding. He'd be fine for a few minutes. Probably.

Sanji passed the buffett turned warzone and enjoyed the nicotine hitting his lungs for a few quiet minutes, letting the chaotic morning settle a little in his mind.

On the way back he got some tea for himself as well as a cup of coffee, sympathizing with the staffs helpless tears at their now empty spread. Hosting them likely had seemed like a small price to pay for them rerouting the migration of the giant sea slugs but Sanji had found that noone ever quite estimated the cost of feeding their captain correctly. At least he knew the food wasn't going to waste. Luffy's plates, though they occupied half the table were already rapidly emptying, just as anything else he got his rubbery hands on. 

Avoiding the flying hands, Sanji placed the coffee in front of Law, getting a flicker of grey eyes and a quiet nod in thanks.

As he plopped down in his own seat, he felt a sudden static hum and a wayward piece of bone in front of him was swapped with a plate of sandwiches.  
He raised an eyebrow at Law, who had his arms crossed and wasn't paying attention to him. Instead watching Luffy with his stony expression. Oh to be a fly on the wall of Law's mind… 

Or maybe not. Probably not. 

Maybe someday.

Today the little aches all over him, and a plate of sandwiches would do.


	2. The Hoodie

"What the hell, Marimo. You know you ain't getting any booze in the morning!"

Law blinked awake to the sound of bickering.  
Ugh. What a pain. Fucked out was the only state he found any sleep in and now he was awake way too early and unable to get back on that train. Instead he was forced to listen to the ever present bickering of those two.

"The hell are you wearing, curly fuck?"

"It's commonly referred to as 'a hoodie', moss head."

Oh? Law forced his eyes open to have a glance at the door. And indeed. There the blond stood. Hairy legs bare and warm black fabric ending just a little under his well formed ass. Quite the pleasant view.

With a twist of his hand Law made sure it would stay that way, the cook's clothes hidden from view under the bench.

"That's Torao's," the swordsman said and Law suddenly felt compelled enough to get to his feet and button his jeans for some decency before slinking over bare chested and grinning.

"Very astute observation," he said and leaned over the blond to look through the gap Blackleg-ya held the door at, hands steadying against the frame on the one side and the door on the other.  
"Coffee?" He asked then, turning his face down and felt the blond tense minutely before he started grumbling as he was wont to do.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and slipped under Law's arm to pad into the kitchen. Looking around as he went.  
"Where the fuck did you throw my stuff?"

"I did not throw anything anywhere, Blackleg-ya," Law said and watched those hips sway a little with his saunter.

He turned back to the swordsman, holding the door more ajar now. The mat and blankets and pillows that had made their makeshift bed on the floor now visible.  
Several cogs clinked into each other laboriously under that head of green and one eye widened in realisation, flicking between the blond, the bed and Law.  
It was the best entertainment Law had had in weeks, not counting the sex.  
"Can I be of assistance, Zoro-ya?" He asked but his source of fun just turned on the spot and stamped off.  
"It appears not."  
With that he closed the door.  
The wondrous aroma of freshly ground coffee distracted him from his disappointment and he followed it to the blond cursing under his breath while his hands steadily moved the mill before putting the grounds into the Alabastian press.

"Fucking, shitting shit. Can't believe you made me sleep in," he said and filled the vessel to the halfway point with hot water, letting it sit a few moments before stirring it slightly and filling it the rest of the way and setting a timer.

"May I remind you that you asked me to keep going? Multiple times," Law said, eyes fixed hungrily on the brew.

"Do you want this coffee or do you want to be smug?" He asked and brandished the spoon threateningly at Law who just raised an eyebrow and moved his hand to create a room and switch the press with an apple in front of him.

"I think you're not in a position to deny me either, Blackleg-ya." 

Sanji glowered at him, though he didn't try to attack. Likely a testament to the well-pleasing night they'd both had. "In my own fucking kitchen. Can't believe this shit," he muttered but still passed a coffee cup to Law before puttering about and laying out eggs and bacon and bread on the counter.  
"And now I'm late for fucking breakfast. Even the fucking Marimo is up already." 

Law hummed. The timer went off and he pushed the plunger down on the coffee slowly before decanting it into the cup."It's not yet light out," he said and took those first blissful sips of liquid life. Honestly, he'd caught the swordsman up all times of day and night. They might have been close to a winter island which explained the darkness outside but likely Blackleg was not actually up that late. He took another few sips and backed away towards the door, drinking life itself out of his cup.

"So?" Sanji asked, hands steadily cracking eggs into a bowl, muscles moving under the black fabric. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice Law locking the door.

"So, I think we still have a while before the rest of your crew comes knocking. Especially with the news Zoro-ya is about to pass on," Law said and wandered back into the kitchen, approaching the blond from behind, who now was whisking the eggs with precise, quick movements.

"News?" Sanji asked, sounding a little confused. "'Bout us? I guess. Robin knows thou-" Law ran up his hands up Sanji's thighs and under the hoodie and the blond yelped and jumped.  
"Fucking ice fingers! You cut them off and keep them in the freezer or somethin'? Fucking hell!"

Law grinned into his neck and shoved his left hand further up, feeling the muscles bunch under the cold of his hands. "You are wearing my Hoodie. So this is your fault, so I'm sure you'll be happy to let me warm them up," he murmured the words into the warm skin of Sanji's shoulder.  
The too large sweater had now fallen a little to the side and was exposing a purpleing bruise Law had left as a gift the night before.  
He nosed at it and made the blond shiver with a slight nip to the tender flesh.

"Fucking. Breakfast. Law." Blackleg forced the words out, but he had also set down the bowl and was holding onto the counter instead. 

Law grinned and nipped harder. "I'll take the fucking, thank you."

"Luffy won't be long," Blackleg tried again. 

Law leaned back a little, caressing the blond's side with his left hand while twisting his right for a room and to move the massive wood table in front of the door. "There. That should buy some time. Now, where was I… ah yes," he said and returned to the very important task of feeling up a pretty blond, bunching the sweater up as he went for the nipples and tweaked them, just a little.

Sanji hissed. A low noise that went straight to Law's dick. "Fucking asshole!"

"Feel free to kick me off if you're not just being contrary for the sake of being contrary."

He half expected the kick really. But it didn't come. "Not here," Blackleg said instead.

"Hmm?"

"Not at the fucking counter, Law," he repeated, covered the bowl and turned around, pushing Law backwards out of the cooking space.  
He'd won. Hah.  
"Smug cock sucking, bastard dick bag." The blond muttered curses at him all the way which were rendered moot by him also undoing Law's jeans buttons and shoving them down his legs when they hit the edge of the mat. They tumbled down then and Law kicked the pants the rest of the way off, laid out comfortably on his back with the blond perched on his stomach like an angry incubus.  
The glower was pretty fucking hot and Law grinned as he ran his tan hands up the pale skin of Sanji's thighs.

The blond rocked into the movement despite his glare and grabbed the edge of the sweater.

Law was faster though and grabbed his hands. "Keep it on. I rather like the look."

Blue eyes blinked at him for a moment before a half grin split the handsome pale face. "Pervert," he said and rooted around for the lube, slicked his fingers up and lifted a little to finger himself open again. Law in the meantime, watched. Watched and ran his hands over flexing thighs and tight abs, bunching the sweater up enough to expose the hard pink-flushed cock and pump it a few times, earning himself hisses.  
Not soon enough the blond pulled his fingers away and Law didn't waste time slicking up and pushing in with steady pressure.

"Ahhh! Slowly! Fucking animal!" Sanji hissed again but didn't stop sinking down.

"Too much?" Law asked with as much pretend concern as he could muster with his dick being strangled.

"I'll show you too much, asshole!" Blackleg sneered and rocked down. Like clockwork. Perfect. Hot. Tight. Clockwork. Law let his eyes roll back into his head as he held on to the muscled pale body riding him and met the downward strokes with thrusts of his own. Fuck, Blackleg really knew how to work the power in those hips of his. His voice was pretty too. Deep and rough when he moaned through his smoker's rasp.  
But when Law opened his eyes to see, the view was what did him in. Dark fabric, flushed skin and cock, thrown back head of golden hair and Law written all over the whole of it.  
_Mine_ he thought and came hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Huh? Did you just-" Sanji asked, but Law was on it already, pulling out and flipping them over so he could take that flushed cock in hand and return the favor.  
"Fuuuuck…" Sanji was cursing and thrashing when he finally came, before collapsing onto his back and breathing heavy. Sweater now as much a cumstained mess as their bedding.

Law didn't care. In fact that was exactly the mood to nap some more.

Unfortunately his pillow had other ideas and shoved him off. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! We need to clean this shit up and I need fucking clothes. And a shower! And fucking breakfast!" Sanji was on his feet in a flash, pacing and ruffling his hair.

"Calm down."

He turned on Law, practically breathing fire. "YOU CALM DOWN, you colossal bag of-" 

Where a livid blond had just been a stack of towels now rested and Law lowered his hand and sighed. He really would have liked that nap too.

***

He didn't get that nap. Instead he shambled their incriminating bedding back into storage, placed the table back in its proper spot and aired the sex out of the room before teleporting out for a quick shower.

Then he started more coffee.

The sniper was the first one to amble in, eyes shifty in a way that could only mean that the swordsman was more of a gossip than Law had assumed. "Uhm. G-good morning," he said and very pointedly looked anywhere but at him.

"Hello," he said in answer before his instincts had him tense and the Nico woman came through the door.

"My, you seem well rested, Mr. Surgeon," she said and gave that smile he knew to associate with an unexpected demise.  
"Had an enjoyable night?"

"Very," he said, refusing to be cowed. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Her smile remained pleasant as she sipped the coffee he poured her.  
"Ah. A wonderful blend, wouldn't you say? Strong enough to cover the taste of anything. Though not usually this bitter. Quite the feat our cook accomplishes with it every morning."

Law knew how to read that particular threat, but again refused to be cowed or provoked. Even if he knew that somehow Sanji had actually managed to make the coffee better than he had. "I will agree with you on your cook's qualities."

Luckily Tony-ya was the next one to waddle into the room, always a welcome distraction. "Mhhm… where's Sanji?" The reindeer doctor asked and wiped at his eye.

"He was in the bath. I can't speak to what happened after that." Law supplied and settled in with another coffee of his own. And damn it all, the Nico woman was right. This batch wasn't as good.

"Oh?" Tony-ya said, sounding a little confused before his nose twitched and he sniffed the air for a moment. "Oh! Uh… okay," he said then but fixed Law with a stare to cause nightmares.

The navigator had come in with the doctor, the cyborg and the skeleton not far behind. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose, looking vaguely disgusted. "Oh no. I disagree. Absolutely not okay. We eat at this table. Sanji cooks on those counters."

Law's lip quirked a little at that. "That is what Blackleg said," he offered in the way of consolation. "We were exclusively on the floor. With a mat."  
That didn't seem to please the red head a lot better either. Just had her glance at the floor with a disgusted grimace.

"Youw! Calm down, sis. Boys have needs and-" 

The navigator shushed the cyborg with one quick brush of her hand and sighed."The only need in here should be _eating._ And now that feels gross."

The skeleton laughed shrilly and settled in next to the Nico woman "It didn't sound gross at all though. In fact it seemed quite fun! I happened to pass by earlier and the noises made me blush- but I don't have skin, yohohohoho!"

Finally the captain made his appearance, slingshotting in at the same time as Law's headache. "Eh? Where's breakfast?" He asked, frowning into the room. "Where's Sanji?"

"Washing off a night of repressed shame," Nami said with a sigh.

Strawhat scrunched his nose at that looking like he was thinking very hard while his limbs kept creeping towards the raw bacon on one of the counters until the Nico woman tied them down with her own countless hands and a pleasant smile.  
"What Nami means to say is that Sanji will be back soon. He's had a rather pleasant night with Mr. Surgeon here, that, unfortunately, delayed our meal."

Strawhat seemed to get that at least and suddenly Law felt himself at the other end of one of this strange captain's uncharacteristically serious stares from under the brim of his straw hat.

"Torao. Sanji's awesome. I know that cause he's a precious nakama," He said in a low tone. "But if you wanna screw him… that can never interfere with mealtimes!" He banged his flat hand on the table at the end of that statement and Law blinked at the deadly serious expression on his face. Heard the deep sighs and amused cackles from around the table.

"...Noted," he said and watched the little oddball break out into a thousand watt smile. Ugh. And the rubbery hands were creeping all over again barely restrained by the nico woman's limbs.

Luckily the rescue wasn't far anymore. "What the FUCK, mosshead? That's none of your business!"

And they were arguing again.

"It IS, 'cuz he's dangerous." Now that made Law grin. How flattering.

"Not my fucking problem if you're intimidated."

"Who the fuck said that? And I'm not the one letting some rival captain SCREW me when I'm supposed to be working."

"You _never_ work. But I do and I'm late al… ready," Sanji pushed the door open, seemingly just now realising that they had heard everything. He was flushing again, skirn turning a splotchy embarrassed red that made Law want to see how far down it would go. He had changed to. Simple jeans and long sleeved fitted cotton shirt. Not as good as the hoodie but...  
"G-good morning," he said under their combined stares, shifting from leg to leg.

"Sanji. Breakfast. With extra bacon. And ham and eggs!" The captain demanded which seemed enough to startle the cook back into activity.

"Shut up, shitty glutton," Sanji said and kicked at the hand sneaking towards the ham again while stalking into the kitchen with purpose. In record speed bacon was frying and bread was browning with garlic while eggs simmered away on low heat.  
"Ah my precious flowers! I am inconsolable to have made you wait for your nourishment," he simpered just moments after, twirling around the women and presenting Luffy with a basket of fruit to appease the bottomless well for even a second. "Breakfast shall be done at once. Tea, Nami, my sweet? Or do you prefer a freshly squeezed juice?" He asked and placed the teapot down along with cups.  
"More coffee, Robin dearest?" He asked on his way back into the kitchen, stalking around with enough nervous energy to power a small city.

"Oh, God's sake. Sanji. Calm down. We know, okay. And we knew before," Nami finally said and Law had to contain something that might resemble laughter.

"I-I don't follow, I'm afraid," the cook said with his back to them.

"That you're… you know," she tried again and this time he turned around with a small frown.

"Uh..."

"So you don't have to be weird about it. 'S not a secret anymore. Your uh, sexuality. Or whatever," the sniper then said and Law watched the curled eyebrow crawl right into Sanji's hairline before he laughed a short laugh.

"... oh. _That._ Sorry to disappoint, long nose and eternally sorry to mislead you, Nami. That never was a secret," he said and turned back to his work, plating unreasonable amounts of bacon and garlic bread and eggs on one plate and more reasonable portions on the others.

"Wait. What about your whole women are goddesses and men are gross scum… thing?" The sniper asked as Blackleg came around and passed out the plates. No bread on Law's thank god.

"What's your point?" Sanji asked and sauntered back into the kitchen where chopping could be heard and the smell of fruit filled the air.  
"Have you seen most guys? That's just facts."

The swordsman, who so far had remained quiet glowered again and pointed at Law. How rude. "Guy," he said.

"Another astute observation," Law noted and privately enjoyed the sneer that got him.

"Yeah, but…" the blond sighed and made his way over with a large bowl of cut fruit. He made eye contact with Law before panning his gaze up and down once and shrugging. Law grinned at that and the scandalized faces of everyone around the table, minus one Nico Robin who smiled at the cyborg with a decided 'told you' expression. "Not everyone is as stunning an example of a caveman as you, marimo."

"Ever the charmer. I feel so special now," Law drawled and bent out of the way of Sanji's shoving hand.

"Oh shut it, asshole," he said.

"So, uh. The both of you…," the navigator was frowning again. Why they all struggled to make sense of such a simple thing was beyond Law. Why Tony-ya was still staring at him wasn't though. That was just a pain in his neck.

"Are having fun," Sanji said with another shrug.

"Discreetly enough. I might add," Law said. They'd been at it for a while after all, ever since Blackleg approached him with the offer. Usually in the crow's nest when one of them had watch but sometimes in here too or at various opportunities when they were landside.

"Whatever. Just don't bother Sanji when he's cooking," Strawhat-ya chimed in, his monstrous plate already empty and his stomach slightly rounded.

Before Law could react, too large hands were beating down his shoulders. Damn cyborg."That's gonna limit your alone time considerably, huh?" He asked and laughed. Loudly.

"Yohoho, a song of frustration for that!" The skeleton started in on the other side with his fucking violin and Law needed a coffee and a handful of painkillers for that headache. And he couldn't even ask Tony-ya who was still staring at him with that doctor face.

***

Breakfast seemed to last two eternities but finally it was over and Law was left alone with Blackleg in the galley, head cradled in his hands.

"I'd say sorry about that. But it's your fault," Blackleg said while drying the dishes.

"How do you stand it?" Law asked the table top.

"The ladies are gorgeous and brilliant. The rest of them... grow on you," Blackleg said, now sounding much closer. Then something clinked down next to Law's head and he looked up. Green tea.  
"I uh… put your hoodie in the wash. Hope that's okay."

Law halted before grabbing the cup and breathing in the scent of fresh tea. "Keep it," he said.

"And what? Wear it? A rival captain's flag?" Blackleg asked with an eyebrow raised and hip cocked to the side.

"It looks good on you," Law said into his tea before taking a pleasant sip.

"... Pervert," Blackleg said, but smiled at him and what was it with this crew and blinding smiles? Really.  
"Gotta start on lunch," he said then and pushed himself off the table edge to get back to his neverending work.

Law sighed and sipped the tea some more before getting up. "And I have to convince your doctor that we engage in intercourse responsibly."

He could hear Sanji laugh in the pantry and he was smiling again when he stuck his head out. "Well, good fucking luck with that. If you get him to spare me the lecture you've earned yourself a blow job."

Law grinned. Getting Blackleg on his knees in gratitude. Not a bad thought. Not a bad thought at all. "I will hold you to that."  
Maybe, Law thought as he went in search of the other doctor, he could even get him to wear the hoodie again.


	3. The Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Mars. Took a while longer than I would have liked, but better late than never, right? Everyone enjoy.

"What the hell?" Sanji mutters into the mirror, two fingers tracing the hickey's along his collarbone.  
"Oi, shitty surgeon!"

"Yes Blackleg-ya?" Law asks, leaning in the doorway, grinning, eyes trained exactly on the spot Sanji is examining.

"Who said you could leave this shit?"

"You certainly weren't complaining earlier," the taller man says and casually invades Sanji's space.  
"They suit you," Law says, again in that even tone and when Sanji turns to give him a piece of his mind long, cool fingers are tracing the marks and the remark sticks in Sanji's throat. "Beautifully so," Law says again and Sanji sputters before kicking out. He splinters an empty barrel, the hum of a _room_ all around him.

***

Chopper is the first to notice during a check up. And he worries. It would be adorable if it wasn't so annoying.  
"I know he's a doctor too but… you do use lubricant, right?" Their furry doctor asks, sitting on a chair and just _watching_ Sanji work.  
"No, Chopper. We do it dry. 'Cause we like the challenge."  
The words are out of Sanji's mouth before he can stop them. His hand holding the knife falters in his chopping movements and his head falls forward in preemptive frustration. Chopper makes a scandalized high pitched noise. "Sanji! Do you know how dangero-!"

Sanji whirls around and plants his hands on the counter. "It's a fucking joke Chopper. How is that even supposed to...?!" He tries to glare at Chopper but adorable, round doe eyes stare at him and he sighs instead, hanging his head. "Nevermind. We do use lube, okay fuzzball?"

Chopper looks at him suspiciously and gives a little hum. "Okay. But if you need more, I can help."

"Yeah yeah," Sanji says and turns back to his work.

"And it's not supposed to hurt, so if it does-!"

"Chopper." Sanji's teeth grit despite himself.

"And I hope you're using protec-"

Sanji's knife embeds itself in the cutting board as he gnashes his teeth around the unlit cigarette. "Out!"

Chopper snaps his mouth shut audibly and when Sanji turns to look, he feels a bit bad at the quiver in Chopper's lower lip. Or he would if he didn't see the doctor's concern from hell practically leap out of Chopper's eyes. He seems to at least have said his piece and obediently leaves, but the look he gives Sanji over his shoulder makes him almost certain that he's going to find Law and bother him now. Fucking serves him right, Sanji thinks and runs a few fingers along his collarbone over his shirt.

***

"Nggg. Fuck! _Fuck!_ " Sanji's moans, fighting down his orgasm once more, steadying the pace of his thrusts into the tight willing body below. 

Law is panting into his neck, long legs wrapped around Sanji's waist as he rocks into the thrusts lazily. Still so fucking composed. Fucking shitty fucker.

"No need to hold back, Blackleg-ya," he says and Sanji feels the vein on his forehead pop and his leg starting to get hot.

This asshole. 

"Worry about yourself," he grits out and shifts the angle of his thrusts a little, shoving in harder. 

Law gives a low groan, teeth grazing along Sanji's shoulder. Fucking biter. But… maybe.

Sanji gets his knees more under himself, grips into the dark hair and pushes Law's face into the skin.  
"Do it."

The moan against Sanji's shoulder is gratifying, the uneven jerking under him all the encouragement he needs.  
Then Law bites down and _sucks_. It hurts, but at least the urge to come recedes to a dull ache at the back of Sanji's mind.

Sanji grits his teeth, hand tightening in Law's hair which only makes him writhe on Sanji's cock more.  
Sanji thrusts harder, using this new leverage, Law's hard cock brushing up against his abs with every stroke.  
The surgeon comes with a shudder, only letting go of Sanji's skin as he does.  
Riding high on the aftershocks the blonde follows him over the edge and collapses against the tan skin, softening cock slipping out.

"Fuck," he says.

"Mh. Definitely _fuck._ " Law says and leans against the crow's nest wall, breath evening out.  
Sanji's hisses when long fingers brush over the no doubt brutal bruise blooming on his shoulder.  
"You asked for it," Law points out and Sanji just drops his head onto a pointy shoulder, shrugs and sighs.

***

Sanji is doing laundry when Robin finds him. She is smiling and before he can move she is in his space and readjusting his collar. Normally he'd be in a puddle from the honour of feeling her hands on him. But there is just this look in her eyes and so he blushes instead and rubs at his neck where she just covered him up. The bruise below pulses a little.  
Her smile is soft, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I understand your desire for privacy, Mr Cook. Just remember not to confuse that with a need for secrecy."

Sanji startles and feels himself blush even more. It's not like he's ashamed or it's a secret but Robin's smile… well. "I- thank you, dearest. Ah, you honour me too much with your interest and I promise I won't make that mistake," he says, falling back into proper behaviour easily.

Robin gives him her sweetest smile as she inclines her head and his heart flutters to the high heavens at this ethereal blessing being bestowed on him. "I'm glad. And now I think I will go and have a chat with our guest."

As she walks off, still smiling, Sanji is a little jealous that Law is going to be so lucky as to be graced with such a visit. 

And glad that the air seems easier to breathe now.

***

"Fuck, Law," Sanji slurs the words through the fingers on his tongue, gags a little when they press deeper. His own hands clawing into the wall he's being pushed into.

"Yes, Blackleg-ya?" Law asks, panting, thrusting his fingers in Sanji's mouth in time with the cock pounding his asshole.  
Sanji can hear the smug grin in his voice. Normally he would mule-kick the shitty surgeon for the tone, but all he can do is moan when a third finger slips between his lips, sending him drooling and sucking on the digits.

Warm breath ghosts over his neck, his eyes falling closed when Law kisses the heated skin, grazing it with his teeth. Short hard nips mirroring sharp thrusts and rough jerks and then the world turns white.  
He comes moaning through the fingers in his mouth, riding the high against the hand around his dick, the hard hot length inside him.  
Spent, Sanji falls against the wall, forehead resting while Law chases his own release, his smooth lips brushing Sanji's neck until he starts to falter in his rhythm.

When he finally comes Sanji barely even feels the teeth biting into his skin.

***

Sanji is smoking on deck, back to the rising sun when Brook joins him.  
"Good morning, Sanji," he says and Sanji inclines his head before turning away and letting out a thin stream of smoke. 

"Morning," Sanji answers.  
They stand in silence for a while, Sanji smoking and Brook sipping on a cup of tea.  
He can feel hollow eye sockets follow his every movement. "What?" He asks and flicks the butt of his smoke into the sea.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I couldn't help but notice your, how shall I say, dalliance, with a certain rival captain," Brook says and watches him very carefully.  
Of course. Brook is often up at night, he probably heard them in the crow's nest.

But he isn't one of the ladies, so he can deal with an earful- even though he has no ea- oh fuck it. "What about it?" Sanji asks instead of pursuing that line of thought and lights another cigarette.

Brook regards him again. "Hmm. Not a secret then, your orientation?"

"No. Why would it be?" 

More hollow-eyed staring and Sanji is almost certain that Brook rehinges his jaw instead of touching it in thought. "Ah. Of course. Please do not mind an old man and his outdated views." Brook inclines his skull and bows just a little in apology, which makes Sanji roll his eyes.

"'S alright," he says and takes another drag of his cigarette, nicotine hit mixing with the calm pleasure of being completely and utterly fucked out.

It seems however, that Brook is not quite done. He is staring again, at least. "Those marks are visible on purpose then?" He finally asks and Sanji almost inhales the cigarette, before coughing it up again.

"Ma- Oh fuck's sake!" He grouses and touches around his neck. The skin is hot and tingly, now that he's paying attention. Fuck! He should have known! He should have taken a _look!_

"You have a surgeon to find I assume?" Brook asks and steps out of Sanji's way when the latter stomps past him, feet scorching the Sunny's deck.

"I have a surgeon to filet," he mutters.

***

"Shhh," Law soothes at another whimper from Sanji. A long finger runs down his spine to where his hands are tangled into his shirt. 

It's easy for Law to make shushing noises. He's not the one with his knees and shoulders sinking into the bed and a dick pumping in and out of him steadily.  
"Fuck you," Sanji mutters, but doesn't try to struggle out of the bonds, shivering into the touch instead and rocking into the thrusts filling him deep and hard.

"Hmm, still so talkative," Law says.  
He breaks his rhythm to thrust in harder and Sanji moans into the pillow, lightning dancing before his eyes at every hard brush to the knot of nerves inside.  
Long digits bite into the pale skin of his shoulder, neck, arms. Every bit of pain a tingling counterpoint to the pleasure at his core, each heightening the other.

Deep thrusts turn shallow as Law properly grabs onto his bound arms with one hand, while finally jerking him off with the other.  
The orgasm hits Sanji quick and hard but he still cannot move. All he can do is take Law pushing into him, until his hips stutter and he pulls out, wet heat hitting Sanji's back moments later.

Through the haze Sanji wonders just how used he must look. Tied up, messy, slutty. The thought pulls another moan from him.  
He shivers as a cool finger runs down his spine and Law chuckles behind him, voice deep. "Perfect."

***

"Hey Sanji."

His heart starts fluttering at once at Nami's sweet voice, doubly so when he notes the concern in it. However could he have earned Nami talking to him like that?  
She leans against the railing next to where he was smoking. A gust of wind blows through her hair, framing her face so beautifully Sanji once again feels like he's in the presence of an angel.  
"Oh, hello my sweet! However can I serve you today? Shall I make you a tea? Freshly squeezed juice?"

"Thank you. But no."  
She pauses and pushes a lock of red hair behind her ear.  
"You know you can tell us stuff, right?"

"Whatever do you mean, my flower?" He asks and chucks the rest of the cigarette away. Unwilling to bother Nami with the smell.

"You. And Torao," she says and her eyes glide over his left arm. Five distinct bruises pressed into the skin and clearly visible.  
He blushes, just a little. 

"Uhm…" he starts but Nami is quicker.

"It's alright, y'know. That you like men too," so that is what Nami is concerned about, bless her and her eternal wisdom, beauty and strength. Sanji's heart threatens to beat out of his chest and he can't help but stare.  
She bites her lip and glances at him before looking away again, the loveliest pink flush over her cheeks.  
"You might have guessed but… I'm the same. Me and Vivi…"  
She smiles at him shy and pure. Sanji is sure that if he's not dead and in heaven yet, this knowledge will kill him. But it wouldn't do to turn into a puddle of goo, not when Nami just shared something so private with him. So he returns the smile because how can he not?  
"Thank you," he says. She doesn't need to know that he's known this about himself and been fine with it for a while now. 

They stand on deck like this watching the clouds pass by, until Sanji needs to get to lunch prep and Nami gets back to her maps.

***

"That's right, look up at me." Law's voice is strained, but his grip on Sanji's hair is firm, his hard length pulsing in Sanji's mouth.

He flicks his gaze up at the surgeon, meeting gold eyes and swirling his tongue, lapping up the other man's taste.  
Law is grinning and Sanji shudders under his gaze and keeps bobbing his mouth, swallowing around the length, spit dripping off his lips.  
He feels filthy under that smug look.  
He loves it.

"Now hold still, _pretty_ ," Law says and grips his hair harder.  
Sanji stops moving, eyes wide and then rolling into the back of his head when Law starts fucking his mouth in earnest.

Little chokes keep escaping him, his hands digging into Law's thighs until Law presses him close and comes with a grunt, Sanji's nose pressed into the coarse hair framing his cock.

He coughs when Law releases him, the taste in his mouth overwhelming. His neglected dick so hard it almost hurts.

Law just grins at him again and tips him over so he lands on the galley floor. Then he's on him, black ink and razor fingers. He pushes apart Sanji's knees until they rest on the floor, baring him completely.  
"Just look at you," Law says and Sanji wants to kick him. 

Instead he spreads wider and arches. He stills glares though. "Will you fucking get to it?" He asks and Law traces the insides of his thighs before digging his fingers into the sensitive skin, hard.  
Sanji hisses and arches off the floor again.

"You have that mouth on you…" Law says and Sanji hears a bottle popping open, then well familiar squelching before a slick finger traces around his hole and slips inside.  
Sanji can't help himself. He moans even before the finger breaches him.  
"But I do this and you _melt._ "  
He pushes his finger in deeper then and dips his head down, swallowing Sanji's dick, stroking his insides until the blond is a writhing mess.  
He tries to push up into the hot wet mouth, but a claw-like hand holds him down, nails digging into him. 

He doesn't know what does it in the end, the pain or the pleasure, the mix of both. But he arches again and spills himself down that willing throat.

***

"Yo, cook bro," Franky says as he enters the storage where Sanji is doing inventory.

"Hey," Sanji says and checks over the flour. They would need to restock that on the next trip to town along with meats and fresh vegetables.

"Sooo," Franky starts and the tone makes Sanji turn towards him, eyebrow raised.  
The cyborg has his sunglasses lifted and his eyes are trained on Sanji's neck, where yet more bruises haven't faded yet.  
"Torao, I guess?" He says, a lot less loud about it then Sanji would have expected. He nods, because it's the truth and there is nothing to hide. "It's like that then, cook bro?" Franky asks and places his sunglasses back on his nose.

Sanji shifts the unlit cigarette in his mouth around a little. He doesn't know exactly what Franky means by that. But he can imagine well enough, so he shrugs and gives a half grin. "Jup. It's like that."

Franky nods and crosses his arms over his chest before lifting his sunglasses again and grinning wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows. "He superrrr freaky in bed or what?"

He hits the wall outside the storage a second later, laughing, as Sanji slams the door closed.

***

Sanji grinds down his hips sharply on the cock stretching and filling him, Law's hands resting against his sides, for once not puncturing marks into the skin. 

And why would they, after Law took his time earlier, holding him down, nipping and biting and sucking marks all over his pale skin, new ones to mix with the old. Small aches to mingle with the delicious feeling of being so full it's hard to breathe.  
Law lets him take his time today too, to ride him hard and deep, to explore his pleasure rather than chase his release.

He rolls his hips down again, brushing the nerves inside him at a perfect angle and throwing his head back, repeating the motion.  
Thin fingers tighten their grip on his waist and he grins at the ceiling, repeating the movement and clenching around the length inside him before releasing.  
Law gives a low groan and it makes Sanji grin even more and do it again.  
But they are only just getting started and in this position -completely in control of them both- Sanji can hold out _forever._

***

Sanji can feel Usopp's eyes, staring right at the bruise at the center of his sternum, clearly visible where he unbuttoned his shirt. His gaze keeps being drawn to the blooming bruises before shifting away again. Obviously the sight is distracting him from the new weapon he is tinkering with and Sanji has to smile at that, while he puffs on his cigarette, enjoying the brief break between laundry and tending to Nami's mikan trees.  
It's pretty clear the long-nose wants to ask but doesn't have the guts to do it. So Sanji makes it easy for him.

"I know you know I got them from Law," Sanji tells him.

Usopp is startled straight out of his staring, panic flitting over his face. "Got what? Who? IdontevenknowwhataLawis," the babbling makes Sanji grin and roll his eyes. Usopp can be such a silly idiot sometimes.  
"It's cool though, right. I didn't see anything and we don't gotta talk about it and-"

"Calm down. It's fine," Sanji says when Usopp's head starts taking on an unhealthy purple colour from lack of oxygen.

"Please don't ki- what?" The long nose blinks at Sanji like that's such an impossible thing to hear.

"It's fine, long nose. It's not even news or a secret. I've known that I swing both ways for years," Sanji tells him and takes another drag of his cigarette.

Usopp gives a nervous laugh, hand on his heart. "God, was I scared! But uh, he doesn't hurt you, right? That looks… kinda intense," he's eyeing the bruise on Sanji's sternum again and for a brief second Sanji is tempted to show him the rest of it, the whole expanse of Law's signature on his body. But Usopp is such an innocent...

"Oh it's intense alright," Sanji says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Curious?"

Usopp disappears inside so quickly and with a face so red that Sanji can't help the laughter that escapes him. 

He finishes his cigarette, grinning and collects the parts of whatever Usopp was tinkering with to bring them inside.

***

"Fuck. You are so loud," Law says and fucks his fingers into Sanji harder, drawing more embarrassing noises from him. 

He can't help it though, it's been ages since they've had the privacy of a hotel room, far enough from the crew and walls thick enough to let his voice loose.

"Sh-shut up!" Sanji says through hisses, braced on his forearms on the bed, feet on the ground and ass on display with his legs still caught in his pants.

He yelps and surges forward when Law presses his prostate. Delicious punishment for talking back. He can practically feel the surgeon grin, and when he twists his spine like a cat to see, that's exactly what he finds.

Law just grins wider. "So flexible," he says and suddenly Sanji's pants are gone with a hum of devil fruit power and his right leg is up in the air in a full split while Law pushes his shoulders back down onto the bed.

Sanji moans into the bedding, already feeling the strain of being twisted like that. But he doesn't protest, doesn't fight back even as Law presses into him and fucks him, spread wide open and shivering with the effort of staying upright on one leg with his hip twisted to the side  
The surgeons hands are all over too, fingers and nails biting into joints and ligaments and muscle.  
Just at the verge of Sanji collapsing the surgeon lets his leg down and shoves him fully onto the bed, draping over his back while grinding inside again and again.  
Heated lips ghost over Sanji's neck and the expectation and the friction against the duvet are enough to make him moan wantonly before coming hard. 

After that Law is biting and sucking at him. Sanji lets him, boneless and content even as he's turned so Law can continue his work at the front.  
It hurts and Sanji knows just what he'll look like come morning. He's a chew toy now. The plaything of this dangerous man with the sharp golden eyes and the black-inked hands.

It's enough to make him shiver and hold his legs open when he has the energy to do so. To make himself available, feeling dirty and elated as he does.

Law is taking his time, today, but his eyes light up at the willing display and he grins wickedly before pushing in again, hard.  
His fingers bite into the flesh of Sanji's waist and the blond claws his own nails into the backs of his knees, throws his head back and stops caring who hears his pleasure.

***

"The fuck curlie-cue?" 

Zoro is angry when Sanji sneaks out of Law's room to organise them some coffee and breakfast. Not that that is a surprise. He and Sanji are usually angry at each other for one reason or another. What is unusual though is the nerve of the shitty swordsman. He dares to grab at Sanji and pull him aside into one of the corridors then rip open his shirt, buttons scattering and everything. Like a fucking barbarian.  
Sanji kicks him in the chest and he hits the opposite wall, hard.  
Zoro hardly even seems to notice, his eyes wide as he takes in Law's work.  
Sanji knows what he looks like. Ravished. Hurt. _Used._

Zoro's jaw is working and he's staring enough to make Sanji pull the ruined shirt over his chest to hide some of the marks. "The fuck? That was why you were moaning like someone was fucking paying you? I fucking knew you let captain creepfest do shit to you, but this? Fucking really?"

Sanji glares and kicks out at Zoro's hand when he tries to reach out again. "Fuck off Zoro!"

But Zoro doesn't, he glares and grabs for Sanji's arms again. Even in the narrow space Sanji manages to dodge. "He's dangerous, curly cue!"

Maybe, if Zoro had chosen any words but those Sanji would have noted the frustration. Maybe he would have listened. But like this? The fucking _insult_. "Maybe I like him that way," Sanji grouses and lets the shirt fall open, putting himself proudly on full display. Zoro is staring again but Sanji doesn't care. He stands up straighter and wears the evidence of his debauchment like a badge of honour. "Now out of my way, Marimo," he says and kicks at Zoro yet again, just enough to slip past him and go get that fucking breakfast.

***

"You can go harder, Blackleg-ya," Law says. There's a hint of impatience in his voice even as he pants and his eyes are half lidded. 

"Shut up and let me have this, shitty surgeon," Sanji says and continues rocking into the tight heat of Law, the surgeon spread out on his side and draped in Sanji's lap.  
Law is slick with sweat, eyes rolling this way and that while Sanji fucks him slow and hard, pushing into his prostate on every agonizing drag.  
He can feel impatient nails biting into the skin of his arm, Law's other hand at his own mouth. He's biting into it, eyes screwing shut just so when Sanji pushes particularly hard into him.  
He's breathless with their coupling, even though he tries to glare at Sanji every once in a while, clearly willing him to pick up the pace.

Sanji grins down at him then and shifts inside, pressing into the tight heat slower, harder.  
His revenge for the large hickey he can already feel blooming at the side of his neck.  
The shitty surgeon might enjoy leaving his mark. But Sanji was no slouch either when it came to leaving an impression.

***

"I told Torao that he can't keep you."

Sanji's hands falter in washing the dishes when Luffy says the words in this strange serious tone he sometimes gets. Sanji throws a look over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at his captain, who sits with his feet up on the bench and a spoon dangling from his mouth.  
They are alone in the galley and Sanji wonders what brought this on. Why Luffy would even get the idea that Law needs telling off.

Sanji watches Luffy play with the spoon for a moment longer before turning back to his dishes. "Why would he want to do that?" He asks, scrubbing at a plate.

Luffy gives his trademark laugh, muffled by the spoon before there is a clink and then steps and rubbery arms wrapping all around Sanji. "'Cuz Sanji's awesome!" Luffy says, skyrocketing Sanji's pulse immediately. At least his hands are still free and his balance isn't disturbed too badly by the captain now hanging off him. That way he can keep working instead of melting into a puddle, while Luffy muses next to his ear. "He understood it though, I think. So it's okay if you keep boning." 

Sanji sputters, too surprised to react. Too shocked even to stop the shitty glutton from snagging the smoked ham on the counter and swallowing it whole.

"Shitty Captain! That was for dinner!" He roars and tries to kick out. 

To no avail, the shitty glutton is sticking to him like glue, laughing and holding him captive, before pressing a wet kiss to his cheek and then catapulting out of the galley, leaving Sanji in a heap of anger, embarrassment and heart palpitations.

***

Sanji doesn't know when it has become habit for Law to do this to him. To grin and mark and nip and suckle, long cold fingers biting into Sanji's pale skin mercilessly, leaving a code only he can read. 

Red and blue and yellow and green spots mingle over his skin like abstract art even now, temporal and fleeting with bite marks and tiny scars lending accents of permanence.  
Sanji doesn't know why he lets Law do it, why he doesn't even try to hide the marks anymore.  
He grimaces at himself and rests his head against the mirror. 

It's a lie. He knows. He knows he looks claimed and he knows he likes it. Getting attention had always been his weakness and all of this was attention squared and perpetuated any time Sanji looked in the mirror or felt the faint aches or the searching looks of the crew. Dozens upon dozens of pieces of evidence that he was desired. That he was wanted.

"You are gorgeous like this," Law says, and brushes his hair to the side, exposing the large love bite on his neck. Sanji shivers as he watches the both of them in the mirror. Law's fingers trailing over the marks he's left, tilting up his chin and wrapping his hand around Sanji's throat, making his pulse quicken.

He swallows. "Gorgeous, huh?" He asks and lets his head tip back, allowing it to rest against Law's shoulder and blinking at him lazily.

"Yes," Law says and Sanji notes, all at once, that this might be the moment for a kiss, if that was something the both of them did. But it's not. So Sanji turns in the loose embrace instead, the hand at his neck falling away to rest possessively at his waist instead.

"Another round?" He asks and Law huffs a noise almost like a laugh before pressing Sanji closer, black ink and biting fingers.

"Do you really need to ask, Blackleg-ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I love audience engagement! *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*


End file.
